


All for you

by MoonTearChild



Series: 500 words - A series of shortfics [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonTearChild/pseuds/MoonTearChild
Summary: Crypto simply cannot help the love he feels towards Elliott.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: 500 words - A series of shortfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843036
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	All for you

"What do you say, Elliott?" Crypto's voice demands, rough and strict, and Elliott whimpers, burying his face between his folded arms. Another harsh slap of the leather belt is delivered to the man's ass, and the trickster cries out, tears leaking down his sharp cheekbones and into his beard. He lifts his head again when Tae Joon tugs at his curls, yanking his head back so his spine arches in a way that makes him look so beautiful. 

"I'm sorry, daddy! I won't do it again!" He exclaims, bottom lip trembling so perfectly, and Tae Joon simply hums at the man, as if debating his apology, looking into his eyes from where he's stood behind him, tall and powerful. 

And then he relents. 

"Good boy, Elliott." He says, softly, dropping his belt to the floor and moving to immediately begin peppering his face in kisses, across the man's scars in the way Tae Joon knew he liked. "You did so good for daddy." He coos, stroking his fingers up the man's cheek to wipe away the tears before brushing through his hair, and then he's standing, leaving a whiny man behind in the bed with a promise of returning quickly. 

He comes back with a bottle of water, a clean set of underwear, one of his own oversized hoodies, and some salve. Elliott was still pretty deep in sub space, eagerly seeking out his lover's touch. 

"Daddy~" he whines, eyes teary, and Tae Joon looks at him with a soft fondness, shushing him gently. 

"Relax, I'm here. Will you let me take care of you, Nae Serang?" He asks, and the man nods slowly. Tae Joon settles himself behind the man who was still laid how he had left him, beginning to rub the cream into the soft flesh of Elliott's ass where bruises had already began to form. He smiles as the trickster jumps with a gasp, and then whines. 

"Cold." He complains whinily, and Tae Joon presses a tender kiss to the base of his spine.

Once he's done, he presents the underwear to the man, one of his favourite pairs; yellow with ' _ bamboozled _ ' written across the butt. 

"Put these on for me?" He asks, and Elliott pouts. "Come on, Jagi. Be good for me?" 

That seems to convince the man, and Tae Joon helps slide the fabric up Elliott's thighs to settle snugly across his skin. 

"For me?" Elliott asks, eyeing up the hoodie eagerly despite his tired state, and Tae Joon nods, smiling. He knew Elliott always loved his clothes, the smell of him on them. He had figured it out when the man had insisted on stretching out some of his shirts, and since then Tae Joon had always opted for baggier clothes. Once the hoodie is on, he takes Elliott into his arms again, pulling the blankets up around them and helping him with the water bottle, making sure he drank enough to restore his fluids after the tears he had shed earlier. The bottle is re-capped and set aside, and Elliott cuddles in close to Tae Joon, softly kissing his chest, right where his heart was beating. "I love you." He mumbles sleepily, and Tae Joon can't help but smile, stroking a hand through those messy curls he adored so much.

"I love you too, Elliott. More than life itself." 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, be sure to let me know by leaving a like and comment!


End file.
